


Into The Sunset

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Naruto AU Week 2021, Parody Cowboy Language, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: Tenten looked like her hands were itching to draw at his reply. "Are you to tell me you don't plan on arrivin' at the weddin' guns blazin'?!" He couldn't deny, the thought had merit. [Shikamaru x Hinata] Naruto AU Week - Day 5 Prompt: Cowboy/Western
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Nara Shikamaru
Kudos: 6
Collections: Naruto AU Week 2021





	Into The Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.
> 
> Author's Notes: Naruto AU Week day 5 prompt! I didn't even attempt to write a serious western, I'm not going to lie. I kind of always wanted to write a really thick accented western and I guess this gave me the chance! This was not fun putting spelling and grammar checker let me tell ya! xD
> 
> Well, I read it to my mom and she laughed so I guess that's a win xD
> 
> Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [Shikamaru x Hinata] isn't your thing turn back now.
> 
> Warnings: Alternative Universe. Parody Cowboy Language.
> 
> Naruto AU Week - Day 5 Prompt: Cowboy/Western

Tenten came stomping into the saloon teeth gritted and fire in her eyes. "Did ya'll hear?!"

Shikamaru, resting with his boots on the table, an inch away from sleeping, wished the blacksmiths daughter was naturally quieter.

When all the members of their party turned to her but didn't reply she continued.

"That darn Mr Hyuga dog gone hitched his daughter to that no-good son of a gun Mr Yakushi!"

The Nara heard two of his friends make outraged noises behind him.

Shino replied to his wife. "The doctor's boy?"

"That dirty rotten hick?" Ino scoffed openly. "The _nerve_ of that man."

"So," Tenten turned to look at him. Shikamaru pushed the bill of his Stetson hat up to be able to look her in the eye. "What we gonna do bout it?"

"We?" Shikamaru repeated with bite, already itching for a fight as he had already heard the news earlier that day from Mr Saratobi that ran the post office, something about that just didn't sit right with him; made his blood burn like the hottest hell. "There's no 'we' here Mrs Aburame. Ah ain't gettin' involved with nothin' ya hear?"

Shikamaru had to blink at the sheer rage suddenly thrown his way.

"Why Mr Nara you low down snake in the grass! Ah thought you were sweet on Miss Hyuga?!"

He sat up straighter at that, outright ignoring the lump in his throat at such an idea.

"She's as sweet as a ten-pound bag of sugar but ah ain't got no sweet tooth ya understand?"

Tenten looked like her hands were itching to draw at his reply. "Are you to tell me you don't plan on arrivin' at the weddin' guns blazin'?!"

He couldn't deny, the thought had merit. "My gun's barrel will be cold enough to cool your whiskey," he informed the blacksmith's daughter evenly, making her look even angrier. "Miss Hyuga is a fine young lady and would make any man a handsome wife but that man ain't ah, ah wouldn't want her to be!" He forced himself to swallow deeply at the depressing thought he had. "Make her plum miserable to put up with me."

His friend was, of course, not convinced.

"You're a liar Mr Nara! You call yourself a man when you would let some dirty rotten rat scurry in and steal your lady?! Why ya ain't a man at all! You're a-!"

"Tenten behave yourself," her husband had obviously decided it was time to step in and cool his wife's embers. "You're actin' like you're tryin' ta use a sledgehammer to crack a nut."

Tenten was a firecracker no doubt but she always knew she stepped over the line when her husband called her out and she respected him enough to stop her assault in her tracks, to sit back on the stove and simmer. It's why they worked so well; she was the fierce driving fire while he was the cool, unmoveable metal.

Shino placed a kiss to the back of his wife's hand before turning to him, calm, unlike his wife, hip cocked, hand resting on grip of his pistol in its holster and flicking his hat up. That in control attitude the Aburame gave off reminding Shikamaru why he was so well suited to working in the courthouse.

"Now, to the facts Mr Nara," again, such a lawyer thing to say. "Tell us true. Do ye have feelin's for the little lady in question or have we all been shooting the wrong barn in our assumptions?"

" _Ya'll_ been shootin'?" Shikamaru asked back. Swinging his legs off the saloon table to look at all the members of their group with a disbelieving glare. "Ya'll think I'm sweet on her?"

"Why don't ya just acknowledge the corn already?" His lifetime friend Mrs Ino Inuzuka replied with a scoff from her place on her husband's knee. "Ya treat her nicer than ah ever did see ya treat nobody else."

"Your cheeks light up as red as the prize tomatoes when ya even talk to her," Kiba, Ino's husband and the local ranch owner, teased making Ino laugh.

Shikamaru's jaw dropped.

"Ah-ah-ya'll are crazy! Ya'll must be studyin' to be a half-wit's!"

He jumped out of his chair then stomping for the door, his boots clicking as he went. "Ah'm leavin'! And none of ya'll try followin' me!"

* * *

There was a nice grassy spot beside the riverbank he liked to go and catch a few z's when he could, when he wasn't bein' hassled by his momma or learning the tricks of the sheriff's department from his daddy.

"What a drag, damn them all too fiery hell," he cursed, unable to relax, their accusations running through his head like herd of stampeding buffalo.

"Ah ain't ever heard the like of it in mah life. I treat Miss Hyuga the same as ah treat any of 'em."

Shikamaru held the door for Ino when he walked with her-no that was Hinata; he even remembered Ino teasing him about it.

The Nara happily carried Tenten's things when she-no, that was Hinata again, with the school supplies she brought to the school she taught in.

And yes, of course, he told Hinata she had a pretty smile, and how he admired her work with the children, and how elegantly she danced at balls, and how he adored when she brought him home made treats; but he _wasn't_ sweet on her; he _wasn't_.

"Am ah really?" He actually plucked his hat off the grass beside him to groan loudly into it. "Oh, Kami have mercy on mah soul ah do like her. More than any other lady ah ever did see."

He let out a deep sigh sitting up then.

"Well ain't ah just as dumb as a box of hammers. Only realisin' ah'm head over heels for a girl about to be wed to someone so crooked, he could swallow nails and spit out corkscrews."

What if _he_ proposed to her? They weren't married yet. He still had time. His hands came together as he thought about it.

Hiashi Hyuga, the governor of Konohagakure, would only want the best match for his daughter, Shikamaru was going to be sheriff one day, he was even the current deputy sheriff, that was better than some pokey witch doctor!

"Well ah ain't the early bird but Kami loves a trier, and if ah'm anythang;" he stood placing his hat firmly on his head. "It's a trier."

* * *

"Mr Hyuga," Shikamaru greeted the older man when he arrived, his maid already letting the deputy sheriff in to wait in the hallway.

"Mr Nara," the governor replied, looking confused but not annoyed by his appearance in his home. It was the best the Nara could have asked for.

"Ah hate to comea knockin' uninvited but ah must speak with you on urgent business Sir."

"Urgent you say?" Hiashi repeated turning then and motioning to follow him down the hall, presumably to his office. "Then we must not dally, come in at once. I hope this urgent business isn't sheriff's office in nature."

"No Sir it is not. It is of a more personal nature."

Hiashi Hyuga offered him a whiskey once they reached his office, but he politely declined; he was going to need all his wits about him to make his case.

"Now Mr Nara," the Hyuga sat in his chair and motioned for Shikamaru to sit in the seat on the other side of his desk. "What seems to be the commotion?"

"Ah'll cut straight to it sir. Ah heard on the grapevine that you arranged a marriage between your daughter and Mr Yakushi. Would ah have been hearin' correct?"

Hiashi didn't even blink at the question, simply took a sip of his amber liquid before replying. "You would."

Shikamaru took a deep breath through his nose, here went nothing. "Ah wish to offer your daughter mah hand instead."

The elder man stopped mid sip to sit back in his chair fully, looking interested. "Is that so?"

The Nara immediately started his mentally prepared list of reasons to make the older man agree. "Ah'm deputy sheriff already, as you well know good Sir, and ah-"

"Ah know of your reputation Mr Nara. Ah know you're better than most men no doubt. Your savin' of this here town from 'Hidan the Horrible' is the stuff of legends," Hiashi turned fully in his seat to be completely facing the Nara. "Ah would agree to that match."

Shikamaru nearly spluttered the surprised exclaim of "really? That quickly Sir?" but thankfully was able to keep his mouth shut.

"Ah would like to ask one thing first though. Ah would like to ask Miss Hyuga to marry me mahself. Let her decide if ah'm what she wants. Ah wouldn't want no wife who don't want me."

Gentleness entered the usually stoic man's eyes then. "A most honourable request indeed Mr Nara. Ah will have the maids bring Hinata to the parlour."

* * *

He opened the parlour door and took off his hat when he saw her stand from the table she was at. Hinata gave him a radiant smile, smoothing out imaginary creases in her dress of blues and whites, and he nodded to her his hat held to his chest.

Sparkling white eyes, kept purple locks, Shikamaru couldn't deny she was as beautiful as the sun on a summer's day.

"Mr Nara!" She greeted cheerily, folding her hands in front of her. "What a pleasure it is to see you this day! But ah must confess myself confused, daddy said you had some business with me?"

"Ah do as a matter of fact," the deputy sheriff replied setting his hat down in the seat set out for him, opting to remain standing. "But my business must be fronted by a question, if ah may so ask it?"

The governor's daughter only smiled in question. "You may of course!"

"There ain't no way ah can ask this without soundin' as blunt as a bull in a china shop, so ah'll just come right out with it. Miss Hyuga is your heart set on marrying Mr Yakushi?"

Sadness came over her, half answering his question already.

"Well ah-" her two forefingers came up to tap themselves together as she thought. "-he is an honourable man with good prospects," she nodded as if to convince herself of her words. "Ah; ah reckon ah'll be ridin' high, ah could do much worse."

He couldn't stand that sad look in her eyes a moment longer, he had to try.

"Miss Hyuga," the Nara got down on one knee then, and Hinata covered her surprised gasp with both hands. "Ah must confess ah'm so dumb ah couldn't teach a hen to cluck because ah only just realised how much ah love you earlier today, when ah reckon ah've been in love with you for damn near mah whole life!"

The teacher interlinked her hands in front of her chest and gave him a smile that made her look as chipper as a jaybird.

"Miss Hyuga it would honour me greatly if ya'll would marry me instead. Ah promise ah'd try real hard to make ya happy. Ya'll know our dear friends Mrs Aburame and Mrs Inuzuka would never let me away with treatin' ya any less than the lady you most certainly are."

Hinata giggled then, her whole face lighting up with glee.

Shikamaru swallowed down his nerves, his throat suddenly drier than a desert even cattle herders wouldn't dare cross.

"What do ya say Miss Hyuga? Would ya wanna marry me?"

She offered him her hands then and he took them to stand grinning back at her face splitting grin.

"Oh Mr Nara! Ah would love to! Ah'd love to marry you! It would be nothin' but a dream to be your wife!"

In all his days he didn't remember ever being so happy.

* * *

The arrangements were made with her father; now he just had to tell his own parents.

"Momma ya here?" Shikamaru called out as soon as he opened the door to his family home.

"Ah'm in here Shikamaru."

He took of his hat, setting it on the table before heading into the kitchen where his mother had called out from.

Yoshino shot him a smile when she saw him. "Ah hope you're mighty hungry! Dinner will be ready in-"

"Momma ah need to tell ya'll somethin'," Shikamaru cut her off, wanting to tell them immediately, the happiness and nerves about to burst out of his chest not letting him wait. "Where's daddy? He'll need ta hear this too."

At his nervous tone Yoshino turned from the pot on the stove, with a downturn of lips.

"What's happened son? Ya'll seem more nervous than a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs."

Shikaku Nara entered the kitchen himself at that exact moment.

"Evening ya'll, ah swear that-Shikamaru?" His father stood up taller when he saw him. "Boy your face says your cage has been rattled somethin' fierce. You tell me what's gotten ya'll in such a state right this instant."

The youngest Nara gave both of them a quick look before starting.

"Momma, daddy, ah'm gettin' married."

Both his parents look downright amazed.

"Now who did ya go and swindle inta marryin' ya?" His mother asked in a teasing tone through her obvious bafflement.

Shikamaru actually grinned, only confusing his parents more. "Miss Hinata Hyuga."

His mother outright cheered at the reveal and his father clapped him on the shoulder with a grin on his own face.

"Finally realise how sweet you were for her huh?"

Shikamaru could only grin wider. "Ah know, ah know, ah'm a complete drag."

The sheriff's wife's face suddenly became serious as she pointed her finger in his face. "That girl is sweeter than a freshly made pumpkin pie! Ya'll better treat her right boy! Or so heaven help me ah'll bring a whole heap of trouble on your head!"

The youngest Nara could only roll his eyes at his mother's threats, even if he couldn't wipe the smile off his face. "Ah know momma, ah know."


End file.
